Flashback
by ForgottenAir
Summary: After the thunderstorm at the end of the book, Day reminds himself of what has happened after he almost kissed June. One-shot


**Book: Legend by Marie Lu**

**FF Title: Flashback by ForgottenAir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend. If I did, Day would have been all mine... However he belongs to June and Marie Lu...**

* * *

><p>I've realized I don't like to sleep much. I'm one of those people who like to just think about mostly anything and everything during the night. If you're on top of the highest buildings in the area, you would love stargazing. The sky color cools your skin and the breeze up there takes you to only your thoughts.<p>

It was that night when I almost kissed June I snuck out to clear my head. Of course I cheeked if she and Tess were sleeping or not: Tess, at times, was a light sleeper and I didn't have enough self-control to explain to her where I was going if she woke up and found me halfway to the door. I hunched over besides June to see if she was asleep or not. If I think about it I don't think it was such a smart move: She looked so beautiful with her peaceful face I found myself almost kissing her as I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The Sector never slept at night. I don't need to explain what does on around there. If I did, I'll probably either depress you or disgust you depending on how much you take to heart. The alleys were never safe at the late hours no matter how bright the full moon was; it was never safe to begin with. The fastest way to get anywhere during the night was by the roof. The best part was how no one traveled through roofs. You didn't have to worry about crashing onto some strange guys and waste your energy to fight them.

The closest building that was tall without any government purpose was the rundown apartment complex down south. It was the tallest one out there and no one dared to go inside. I don't know most of the details but it is a fact how it caused deaths of those who thought they were smart enough and come out alive. I don't need to go inside to reach the top; I can just climb and arrive in a matter of seconds. I'm always proud of how fast I can climb; I didn't become that good in a matter of days, you know.

I leaned against the dead generator and looked up. I remember the sky wasn't dark but bluer than usual. It was probably because of the full moon and the unusual abundant amount of stars. The cool breeze made my blond strands of hair swim in the air. I didn't bother to wear my cap that night; it was too bothersome.

I stared at the moon for quite some time. I started to get flashbacks of the past: before and after I "died" as Daniel. I felt my lips curl as I remembered I was five, John and I shared a mattress besides the window. My mom told us not to leave the curtains open but the moon was so white that night, much like the moon back when I was on the rooftop, John and I wanted to observe it. We whispered what we wanted to say about it and glanced at each other as if we made the greatest human discovery on earth. We pointed at the moon's detail and how it looked like another planet. We talked about what kind of creatures would be up there...

* * *

><p>"Humans would be up there, just like we're down here," John told me.<p>

I tilted my head in awe. "John,"

"Yeah, Dan?" he replied.

"Do you think people up there live like us?" I asked him. John was quiet for a minute.

John was different than most of the other 9 year olds. He was mature and had a good sharp mind. Sometimes when I was small I thought John was older than how he looked.

It took awhile for him to reply. "No," I hear him say. The moonlight was illuminating on each feature of his face, revealing how depressed he was as he answered my question. "The people up there, Dan, are free. Everyone is equal and everyone is happy. There's no war between the Republic and the Colonies.."

"No wars?" I ask.

"Yep, no wars," his eyes were deeply mirroring the moon. "There's no police and no slums. Everywhere is safe and everyone lives in huge houses full of money and all the food you can imagine!"

I put my hand on my growling stomach. We didn't eat much that night. We didn't have enough money to go buy food. "All the food you can imagine? Can we have anything we want if we were up there?"

John snapped his direction of this eyes to me. "Yep!" he smiled. "We can have anything we want if we were up there! We could even rule the entire moon if we wanted to!"

I was getting too excited. I was a really naïve kid back then, if I recall.

"If we were up there, will all of us be happy forever and ever?" I asked. Never in my life had I ever have such high hopes as a small kid. John's face was slowly losing his smile.

"Yeah, we would," he began to stroke my hair. It helped me fall asleep back then. "Now sleep, Dan. It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

My world slowly began to dim as my last image before everything turned pitch black was a blurry John, stroking my hair and smiling under the moonlight….

* * *

><p>I woke up back to reality. A lot of time hadn't passed by and the night was still young. I started getting painful nostalgia. I was begging for the past to come back. I was desperate for it. I wanted to be at John's side and talk to him. I wanted to be with Eden and watch him grow. I wanted to be with my mom and dad and just be with them. I wanted to go back home, bring Tess along, and live as happily as we did back then, despite all the bad things around us. I missed having my hair being stroked to help me fall asleep…<p>

Those nostalgia attacks didn't last too long but the scars never seem to fade away. I've learned to deal with it whether I liked it or not. That was my reality: The world never revolved around me. As I sat there I felt as though the moon was mocking me. It didn't help stop the pain I've been going through. It only increased it.

Then I thought of June. Back then I didn't know her name, but stranger or not, the image of her made me numb to the pain. The gold flecks of her eyes started to bring warmth onto the cold reality. Her presence was something special, something I wasn't able to describe. She was so beautiful, just imagining her was able to encourage a grin off of me. I put my right hand on my eyes to cover how embarrassed I was about bringing myself to almost kiss her. And I was really close too. I felt my face being flushed and I blushed even more as a part of me wanted to kiss her more...

I lay my hand down and locked my eyes with the moon. After remembering a few more flashbacks I decided to head down before dawn and sleep for a few hours. Who said I didn't need sleep?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello this is ForgottenAir! Thank you so much for those who read this one-shot. I don't really do one-shots but after reading Legend I was dYING to write SOMETHING. I just wrote this one-shot as an instinct(?) but nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**I felt as though it was too rushed towards the end. But I couldn't think of anything else and had to just had to publish this on FanFic as an exploding instinct. **

**I really loved the book and I'm waiting for the sequel on the edge of my seat, even if it's coming out months later. I have a HUGE crush on Day. I'm sad how he's not an actual person. He would've been the most beautiful and most amazing guy in the worlddd! **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Reviews are very very appreciated! It gives me encouragement during my writers block era! Thanks so much for reading this once again! **

**less than three ~~~ *^^***


End file.
